


你怎么这样呀

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 56





	你怎么这样呀

我跟老婆发微信。问他：宝贝你在干嘛  
老婆说：我刚刚吃了午饭，现在在跟你聊天。我等一下要去上课，上完课要去练舞，练完舞回来早睡，因为明天还有排练  
我：午饭吃了啥？  
老婆：吃了外卖的家乡菜，不好吃，荷包蛋煮得太咸了  
我：等休息回家吃  
老婆：嗯  
我：上啥课啊  
老婆：就是网课啊，等会就要开始了。再跟你聊一会就走了  
我：那有这功夫你不如睡一会，你去睡吧宝宝  
老婆：别啊，不是你非要找我说话的嘛。我不睡觉。你在干嘛呀？  
我：啊，我在看你演的电视剧  
老婆：就是那个那个那个那个？  
我：对  
老婆：你觉得怎么样？  
我：很漂亮，对着撸了

那边沉默了有十分钟。  
老婆：你说什么？  
我：很漂亮，对着撸了  
老婆：你……  
老婆：你是不是  
老婆：我真是  
老婆：你怎么这样啊！  
我：我在家里撸，我又没去大街上撸，这怎么了  
我：而且对着自己老婆撸怎么了  
我：你又不回家，我还不能看着视频意淫一下吗  
我：当然了老婆，我是看了好几遍的。我仔细观看了剧情和你的表演了，你演得真好，真厉害，不愧是我老婆。  
老婆：那你也不能这样啊！  
老婆：你不许再这样了！愤怒jpg  
我：你这就强人所难了。你不回家的日子，我也不能天天抱你枕头发情，我能怎么办，我不就得看看动态的那种，很漂亮的，有时候还穿很少衣服的，这种带有视觉刺激的，幻想一下吗  
我：你每部电视剧我都撸过！想不到吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈gif  
老婆：两眼冒火gif  
老婆：你不许再这样了！

又安静了将近一分钟，我猜是被气得在搜肠刮肚想骂我的脏话。  
老婆：太缺德！  
真凶，真吓人。我又逗了会儿，结果逗过头了，较真的小孩委屈起来了。  
老婆：我又不是故意不回家的。我也想回家啊。  
我赶紧哄：我错了老婆，我不是那个意思。老婆努力工作，老公心疼。我这不是想你嘛，你乖乖的，该干嘛干嘛，我有你的电视剧看，生活很充实  
我：摸不到人，摸屏幕就够了！一天换一个，还天天都有新花样，多好

然后老婆没再回我。  
他晾我晾习惯了，有时候因为嫌我没脸没皮不想搭理我，有时候是突然忙起来了，我也没多想，继续工作了。晚上照例很晚才回家，洗漱完就一头栽倒睡了。刚睡着不久，忽然迷迷糊糊中感觉客厅有动静。我闭着眼睛听了一会，动静移到卧室门口，门被轻轻打开了，是熟悉的脚步声，走到床边低头嗅了嗅，听了会我的呼吸，然后轻手轻脚爬上床，抬腿跨坐到我身上，一双手掐住我脖子：“老色鬼，给我起来。”  
还带着凉气的小身体扑了满怀，我瞬间清醒，一把抱住，被他乱掐脖子乱捏脸，手忙脚乱，口齿不清，十分诧异：“老婆你怎么回来了？！”  
他叽里咕噜嘟嘟囔囔，自己手脚麻利把衣服都脱了，钻进被窝，露出凶狠的兔牙一口咬到我脖子上：“惩治你这个变态！”  
漂亮小美人用身体狠狠惩治了我一番，滑溜溜软乎乎还带着奶香味，一边哼哼唧唧哭哒哒惩治我，还一边控诉我，指责我，说我缺德，说他辛苦拍戏，我满脑子都是这东西。说那个大胡子那么脏那么粗糙，我竟然还对着撸。问我什么意思，是不是觉得那样好看，是不是觉得他现在不好看，我怎么能这样。小屁股都快把我吸脱力了，还在枕头上蹭着眼泪说我欺负他。我苦不堪言，射得后腰都麻了，谁欺负谁啊？我又不敢说。  
好不容易堵了会他的嘴，被亲得晕头晕脑消停了一会儿，趴在我怀里缓神，缓了会又问：“大胡子好看还是我好看？”  
我：“宝宝，不都是你吗？”  
他仰起脑袋：“不一样。你不可以对着大胡子撸，你知道吗？你怎么能这样？你不许再对大胡子产生那种想法。”  
我：“可惜了。大胡子可是我第二喜欢的。”  
老婆盯着我：“那你第一喜欢谁？”  
我：“第一喜欢那个在荒岛上穿病号服的。”  
老婆嗷呜叫着对着我胸口一顿乱捶，脸蛋通红，是被气着了：“你不能第一喜欢那个！”  
我：“那我该第一喜欢哪个？”  
他一向不会软绵绵撒娇，偶尔娇嗔的任性都倔了吧唧的，像那种小小只但是勇敢顶人的小动物，居高临下垂着眼睛，声音很小：“你得第一喜欢我。”  
我心都化了。抱住他，亲他热烫的眼角：“我第一喜欢你。”  
“永远第一喜欢你。”

令人焦虑又兴奋的惩治再次来袭，我翻身把老婆压在身下，让这位青天大老爷躺好，本犯人亲力亲为。气氛良好，潮湿的情热巅峰再次到达顶端之前，老婆手臂攀着我的脖子，浑身是汗，声音都叫得说不清楚话了，忽然又断断续续说：“你，你不许再这样……”  
“不这样了，不了，什么都没老婆好，老婆最好。”我怕他把我踹下去，抱着他的腰连声回答，在他脸上胡乱亲，终于如愿以偿，生理心理双重松懈，把湿乎乎没力气了的老婆抱在怀里顺毛。  
老婆累坏了，迷迷糊糊在我怀里要睡着了，临睡还在嘟囔：“大胡子哪有我好看。真是的。”

好可爱啊。我抱着老婆想。  
真的好可爱啊，怎么可以这么可爱啊。

冲动的后果就是睡了没几个小时就要回去，天亮时还有工作。  
我叫司机开车，送他去机场。路上他还在睡，在后排座位躺在我的腿上，脸埋在我的腹间，睡得口水流了我一裤裆。我怕颠动，一直手臂护在他背后抱着他，低头看着他，另只手一会儿蹭蹭小脸蛋，一会儿摸摸小下巴。  
快到了的时候，他醒了，懵懵着睁眼，我还在摸。  
“老公。”他口齿不清，鼻音浓重：“你干嘛呀。”  
我：“我在看，你又没好好洗脸，脸上长闭口了。”  
老婆：“什么？什么口？”  
自己胡乱摸了摸脸，恹恹地：“什么啊，我洗脸了。”  
但是，这样也，我注视着他，说：“很漂亮。”  
他不动了，躺在我腿上，半睁着眼睛看着我，没什么反应，不知道在想什么。  
“很漂亮，很好看。”我却只想说出内心的想法，“脸上长了小闭口，也非常好看。胡子没刮干净，也非常好看。熬了夜没有休息好，有了黑眼圈，也非常好看。真好看，老婆。”  
天还没亮，光线又太暗了，我还是看不清楚他目光里的神情。但那也不重要。我低头去吻他，他顺从地轻轻偏头，轻柔地跟我亲了亲。他问：“你有没有特别喜欢我呀？”  
我说：“我特别喜欢你。”  
所有我看到的，在做大明星的你，脸上沾了土的你，穿西装的你，留大胡子的你，打瞌睡的你，有点小自闭不爱讲话的你，躺在地板上淌汗的你，偷偷抹眼泪的你，还有敏感，不自信，不那么爱自己，所以害怕不被爱的你，甚至有点偏执的你，反复确认自己好不好的你，都特别喜欢，特别喜欢你。  
并且第一喜欢你。  
小孩垂下目光，抿着嘴角，还是没有说什么。伸出一根手指头戳了戳我肚子，从我怀里爬出来，揉了揉眼睛：“我走了。你回去吧，你再回去睡一会。”  
“好的，老婆。”我说，“再见，老婆。我爱你。我会想你的。爱你，老婆。再见，爱你。”  
他都走了，我摇下车窗，又喊：“好好洗脸。”  
“好。”他胡乱挥手，理直气壮地走了。

真是个特别的小孩，哪里都跟这个没劲的世界不一样。真了不起。

车开走了，我不死心，又发微信给他：可是有大胡子，真的很性感  
他回：那我下次把胡子留长一点回家  
我赶紧：算了算了  
老婆：骗子  
我赶紧：留吧留吧


End file.
